Of Warlocks and Wolves
by TheBoyEnder
Summary: An Awoken, who returned to Earth, just after the Collapse, revived by a Ghost. A Human/Vandal crossbreed, banished from the House of Wolves on Earth. Where one life ends, another begins.
1. Awakening

"Guardian?"

"Guardian...? AH! Eyes up Guardian."

She opened her eyes, vague memories of what happened to her before blacking out flash through her mind. Just above her, floating, was a tiny little machine, inches from her face.

"I can't believe it, you're alive!" The machine said in its digital voice.

'You've been dead, for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." The machine whirred and clicked. "I'm a Ghost, well, now I'm your Ghost. You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around. Hundreds of old, heavily rusted cars were scattered throughout the field they were in.

"Earth, Old Russia. This is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here." Ghost said. "Hold still." He hovered towards her chest, and disappeared.

"I'm still here, don't worry." A mechanical voice said in her head. "We need to get to the Wall. Can you walk?"

"Yeah." The Guardian took a hesitant step, getting used to her body again as snow crunched beneath her boots.

"I'll guide you to the Wall, just listen to me, and we should be fine."

"You're the boss." She said.

"Have a name Guardian? I can't just call you that forever."

'Yeah, it's uh..." She tried to remember.

"Angel, my name is Angel."

*For my reasons, all Fallen speak English.*

Lanka kneeled before the Baron, Yavek.

"You dishonor your House! Running like a coward!"

"But-"

"SILENCE!" The Baron nearly screamed.

"You, are unworthy of this house. You will be stripped of your arms, your rank, and your place here. You are no longer part of House Wolf. A filthy mixblood like you will not get a second chance."

Yavek motioned to the two Vandals that acted as his guard. They moved towards the Hybrid, both drawing a sword. Yavek turned his back to them, and held up his hand. In a panic, Lanka pulled the Shock Rifle from her back and fired several rounds at the guards. The two evaded and hissed at her, swinging their blades wildely. Lanka turned and ran to the open door, slid out before Yavek could fire his own weapon, and ran to the hangar of the Ketch, Vandals and Dregs hot on her tail.

Lanka ducked and weaved through corridors, tripping up Fallen whenever they got in her way. A few times she fired several shots behind her, causing the ones chasing her to scramble out of the way, slowing them down. She reached the door to the hangar, slid inside, and immediately slammed her hand on the panel next to it, sealing the door. She ran to a Skiff, which happened to be empty, and quickly boarded, rushing to the cockpit.

Yavek broke down the door, and aimed his Shrapnel Launcher at the now moving Skiff. He fired as much as the gun would allow, but it was to no avail. The ships main cannons blew open the airlock, and then it took off, heading towards what the other races called "The Traveler."

Angel ducked under the Fallen Captains' swinging arms, pressing her Hand Cannon to his chest at the same time. She fired off a single round, piercing his armor, and then his heart. He crumpled to the floor, and Angel looked up at the Jumpship he was trying to take apart.

Ghost suddenly materialized and began scanning the ship.

"It's been inactive for centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean." He said, whirring.

"Will it fly?" Angel asked. She set about reloading her weapon, and watched the door for stragglers.

"I can make it work." Ghost dematerialized, entering the ships network, and began bringing it to life.

Lights began to flicker and engines spun as the ship activated, and Ghost released it from its bindings. Just as he did, several Vandals began to crawl out of a hole in the wall, followed by a massive one of their kind, carrying some form of rocket launcher.

"Ghost..." Angel said, getting ready to fight.

"Bringing you in!" Suddenly, Angel was in the pilot's seat of the ship, and Ghost set about launching it.

"It's in need of serious repair, but this ship will probably takes us to the city." Ghost looked at her. "Breaking orbit...that's another story."


	2. The Last City

Angel and Ghost arrived at the tower about an hour after they found the jumpship.

"Well, here we are. This city, is the last place that the Traveler can protect." Ghost said, as the two disembarked the ship. "This "Tower" is where the Guardians live. Follow me, I'll get you set up with quarters and new gear."

"Ok." Angel shrugged and stretched. The pair descended a flight of steps, and found a large room with a big table, with three people standing at it, performing various tasks.

Ghost flew towards a woman who was reading a book at the corner of the table nearest to them.

"Ikora, I've brought a Guardian back from Earth." He said, spinning the back of his shell.

"Have you now?" Ikora said, closing the book and setting it down. She turned to the machine, giving him her full attention.

Ghost gave a sort of nod. "Yes. From what I can tell, she's a Warlock, don't know what kind though."

Angel stepped forward and held her hand out. "Name's Angel. Nice to meet you." Ikora awkwardly shook the offered hand. She gestured to the space next to her at the table.

"Please." Angel nodded and took the spot. Ikora placed her hand on Angel's bicep, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them.

"You're a Sunsinger. While not the most common of Warlock classes, it is very good for the battlefield." She said, folding her hands. "You will, in the future, be able to grant yourself and your allies special bonuses and extra protection." Ikora handed Angel a large ring, with two glowing bands on either side. Angel took it, and Ikora tapped her bicep, showing her where to put it.

"A Warlocks' bond lets them access the power within themselves. Not for free of course, but with effort, you will be a force to be reckoned with." Ikora handed her a small white rectangle, made of metal.

"That, will get you a new weapon of your choice from Banshee-44. He's outside the Hall, and to the left."

Angel nodded and took the rectangle. Ikora returned to her book, so Angel and Ghost took that as the moment to leave.

The Skiff sailed through the air, a few dozen miles from the Traveler. Lanka slammed her fists on the control console and cursed in Eliksni. She was being tailed by Pikes on the ground, and Skiffs from the air. Several Skiffs fired, but she maneuvered out of the path of the projectiles. She set the Skiff to auto pilot, and went into the cargo bay. Several Pikes were stocked with, along with various weapons and armor. She quickly set about readying a Pike at the bay's hatch, and grabbed several weapons, including a spare Shock rifle, a Wire rifle, and a Shrapnel Launcher. She strapped the weapons to the Pike, and tried to think of a plan.

"Okay...Here goes the dumbest idea I've ever had." She ran back to the cockpit, and set it back to manual. She pulled the control back, and turned the ship in a full 180. Lanka set the thrusters to full power, and headed directly for the other approaching Skiffs, firing off as many shots as she could.

Lanka quickly scurried back to the cargo bay, and opened the hatch. She mounted the Pike, and shot through the open hatch. Wind whistled in her ears as she descended, nose down, towards the ground. She fired the Pikes boost, speeding up her descent. She looked behind her, and the Skiff she jumped from was now reduced to a fiery cloud, which rained down bits of metal and spare parts. The other Skiffs apparently took the bait, because they turned, and flew off, presumably heading back to the Ketch. The Pikes below apparently took it as well, swerving back and speeding off.

Lanka breathed a sigh of relief, and then sent about fixing her current predicament. She pulled up with all her might, and estimated her distance to the ground. About 70 meters, give or take. She held her hand over the boost lever, waiting.

Lanka silently calculated the distance, from the ground. 50 meters. 40, 30, 20. When she reached 15, she fired the boost at full power, almost getting thrown off of the vehicle. It stopped just short of the ground, and flew forward a few dozen feet.

Lanka stopped, taking in what just happened, and laughed, despite her circumstance. She laughed at the sheer thrill of her near death experience, or possibly because she was driven somewhat mad by it all.

After a few minutes, Lanka fired the Pike back up, and set off toward the Traveler.

"So which one do you want?" Banshee-44 laid out a roll of cloth, which held several different types of weapons. "I got an Auto rifle over here, hand cannon there, fusion rifles under the counter, and so on."

Angel picked up a small hand gun, and a sniper rifle. "These."

"No no, you can only have one or the other."

Angel sighed and dropped the sniper on the counter. She held up the handgun (We'll call it a sidearm from now on, kay?) and gave Banshee the metal slip Ikora gave her.

Lanka approached the walls of the City, heading for the gate. From the top of the wall, a mounted turret set its aim on her.

"Halt, or we will open fire." Lanka complied, stopping her Pike and dismounting. She then took off the sling holding her Shock rifle and dropped the weapon to the ground.

A door beside the gate opened, and a man wearing the armor of a Titan stepped out, aiming his Auto rifle at Lanka.

"State your business." He said, lowering his weapon when he saw she was unarmed.

"Refuge. From the House of Wolves." Lanka placed her two left hands on her hip. The Guardian seemed taken aback by her response.

"Why should we give you that?" He questioned.

"Because I can give you an ally that knows everything about the House. Their strengths, weaknesses, locations of their bases, etc." Lanka said, picking her Shock rifle back up and strapping it to her Pike.

"And who says we need help?" The Titan adjusted his grip on the Auto rifle.

"The amount of Guardians that I see everyday, dead at the hands of Wolf captains and Archons." Lanka was getting bored with the talk, and was ready to turn back and find a different option.

"Step inside. I'll have my men handle your vehicle."

"No one is getting anywhere near my Pike."

"Suit yourself." The Titan held up a hand, and the gate swung open, creaking alarmingly. Lanka mounted the Pike, and directed it into the City.


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

Lanka entered an elevator, as the Titan at the gate had instructed her after she entered the City, and began the ascent to the Tower. Her Pike was in the elevator, and while she waited, she checked each of her weapons, making sure they were all loaded and ready to fire. The door opened and the elevator beeped just as she put her Shrapnel launcher down, and she grabbed the Pikes handles and pushed it out, looking around at the scene before her. She was in a large courtyard-type area, with a low building and a great view of the city.

Lanka left her Pike in a place where she felt it was least likely to be messed with, and, with several strange looks from the people and Guardians around her, she began to descend a flight of steps, entering the Hall of the Guardians.

Angel finish setting up the small quarters Ghost had led her to, and began walking back to the Hall.

"We need to talk to Ikora. Get you something to do. We can't just sit around and wait for the Darkness to come here." Ghost said, whirring and clicking. Angel nodded her agreement.

Angel stopped just outside the room, watching the stranger that had just walked in.

"So, you're the one the gatekeeper told me to expect?" Ikora asked, looking at the stranger. She nodded, and tried to cover her extra arms, as if she could feel the others staring.

"It's not often we discuss things with Fallen, let alone even look at them without blowing their heads off." Ikora held her arms behind her back. "What is your purpose here?"

"Informant, snitch, something along those lines. My name is Lanka. And I'm not Fallen. Not anymore anyway. Just got exiled from the House of Wolves." Lanka sat on the table and crossed her legs. "You guys could use a bit of help, I assume? Dealing with the Fallen on Earth and the Moon, and sometimes even Venus. I'm here to offer an extra set of hands. Or well, two sets." She held up her arms and wiggled her fingers. Angel chose that moment to walk in.

"Angel, I was wondering when you'd come back." Ikora said, patting the Guardian on her shoulder. "I assume you've heard what this one has to say?" She gestured to Lanka, who waved.

"Yeah, and are we going to trust her?" Angel rested her hand on the holster of her pistol.

Ikora thought for a moment. "We could use the help. And she says she has some information on the Fallen. I guess that's the best we can get right now."

"So, do you have anything for us?" Angel and Ghost said in unison. Ikora nodded.

"That ship you found, is bound to be missing a few parts, right? You need to find them if you want to fight beyond Earth." Ikora leaned on the table. "A few days ago, we sent scouts out to the Cosmodrome. They never came back, but through comms we know they found a warp drive in Fallen hands."

"We're getting it back?"

"And killing anything in your way." Ikora finished, satisfaction in her voice. She looked at Lanka, who was trying to take apart a handcannon she had picked up. "Take her with you." Lanka looked up, and pointed at herself, a quizzical expression on her face.

"You're sure?" Angel asked, receiving a dead-pan look from Lanka.

"She says she wants to help, let her prove it." Ikora picked up her book. "Good luck. To all of you."

The jumpship took off, heading for the Cosmodrome. Lanka sat in the small cargo bay, marveling at the technology before her, tempted to take it all apart, see how it works.

"Don't even think about it. You touch that Sparrow, I will put a bullet in your head." Lanka jumped in surpise, hitting her head on the low ceiling. She looked at Angel sheepishly, rubbing the spot she hit.

Angel sat down next to the Hybrid, curiosity in her eyes. "So, what's your story? You don't look like any Fallen I've seen."

"It's a long story." Lanka said.

"We've got some time before we arrive." Angel pulled her sidearm from the holster and began to clean it.

"Alright, where to start..." Lanka thought for a moment. "My mother, Iva. She was a slave of the Archon, Yavek.. She worked within the Ketch, in the engine room." Lanka brushed a strand of her black hair out of her face. "She was human. I assume she was well liked among the Fallen of the House of Wolves, because I haven't heard anything of her being punished."

"Doesn't seem so bad." Angel said, a bit too quickly.

"I'm not finished." Lanka glared at the Warlock. "One day, Yavek was in a particularly bad mood, and decided to go down to engineering." She swallows the invisible lump forming in her throat. "He rapes her. And he doesn't stop until she passes out. And then he rapes her again." She draws in a shaky breath.

Angel remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Several months later, Yavek hears a scream coming from the engine room. He dismisses it, until one of the Dregs tells him what's going on." Angel finished cleaning her weapon, and put it down. "He goes back down there, and finds my mother, dead. And me, an infant, four arms and all, laying between her legs. Cord still attached, almost wrapped around my neck." Lanka fusses with her collar piece, revealing a permanent purple line, marking where the umbilical cord bruised her neck. "Yavek decides to raise me, as his own, but with no more tolerance for me, than the others of the house. He allows me to keep my arms, despite myself starting with the rank of Dreg. I suppose that's softer treatment than he shows anyone else."

"It must have been hard for you." Angel said quietly.

"Hardship would be a comfort I would happily welcome for the torment I went through there when both signs of my Human-Fallen heritage showed." Lanka said, her voice shaky. Her lower arms instinctively went to the scars on her lower back and legs.

"How did you come to the Tower?" Angel asked, desperate to change the subject before the emotions stirring within Lanka made themselves known.

"I was on a recon team. With six other Vandals. We were scouting The Grotto, trying to find a way to take it from the Hive. Long story short, we went in, awakened something we shouldn't, and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me." Lanka crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "There were no survivors. Except me. I was a coward. And for that, Yavek banished me from House Wolf." Lanka stood up and walked out of the room.

Angel sighed heavily. She stood, and stepped into the cockpit, and sat in the pilots seat. "Ghost, what's our ETA?" She said, letting the mech materialize.

"We'll arrive in about an hour."


End file.
